1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to amusement rides for humans and more particularly to an amusement ride which is designed to be located in a permanent establishment within an amusement park.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement parks are common form of entertainment for humans. Included within these amusement parks are a plurality of different types of amusement rides. Amusement rides using automobiles of various types have long been known. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,347, entitled HUMAN AMUSEMENT RIDE and 5,575,218, entitled TRACK BRAKE APPARATUS WITH SLIDING SHOES AND WEAR PLATES FOR PREVENTING EXCESSIVE MOVEMENT OF THE SHOES IN THE DIRECTION OF VEHICLE MOVEMENT, both by Leroy H. Gutknecht. Both of these prior patents are directed to human amusement rides which are to be mounted in conjunction within an amusement park. Both of these prior patents are assigned to the corporate entity that is the owner of the subject matter of the present invention.
The dragster type of vehicle of the amusement rides of the aforementioned patent is restrained within a slot formed within a track. Normally, this slot is at least two to three times the width of a guide blade that protrudes from the vehicle. This means that there is a limited amount of lateral permitted of the vehicle as it moves along the track. The track includes a braking area. It has been discovered, as was described within the aforementioned patents, that it is desirable to have stages of brakes. In other words, a plurality of separate, identical braking units located in a spaced apart arrangement. It has been found to be preferable to have a braking force to be applied, and then released, reapplied and then released, reapplied and so forth to achieve the ultimate slowing of the vehicle in the shortest distance. It is most economical to use the least amount of real estate to stop the vehicle.
It has been discover that this "sloppy" lateral movement of the guide blade as it is conducted within a braking unit will result in an inferior braking force. The braking unit forcibly applies a brake pad against the guide blade on each side of the guide blade producing a squeezing action on the guide blade. If the guide blade is not centered within the braking unit, the force is unevenly applied. For a very short period of time, there is an inadequate braking force that is being applied because the guide blade is not being compressed on each side. Although this is a very short period of time, the vehicle may be moving through the braking unit at around sixty to seventy miles per hour which means the guide blade is located in conjunction with a braking unit for only a small part of a second. Also, the braking unit is of a limited length, generally about five to ten feet in length. In order to achieve the maximum braking force, it is necessary to apply the braking unit precisely upon the guide blade entering the braking unit and have that force be applied until the guide blade leaves the braking unit. If there is an inadequate force being applied within the first one foot of the braking unit, twenty percent of the overall braking force is lost if the brake unit is five feet in length.